The Morning Zoo
The Morning Zoo is the eleventh episode of season three. Synopsis When Principal Pixiefrog's croaking voice became hoarsed, Adam and Jake were put in charge as the school's announcer. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Lupe Toucan *Windsor Gorilla *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *I Didn't *Nurse Gazelle *Janet Musk Ox *Mr. Wolf *Smashing Tadpoles *Humphrey Bear (Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Cameo) *Donald Deer (Cameo) *Margaret Rhino (Cameo) *Ingrid Giraffe (Cameo) *Bear Ted (Cameo) *Octavius Octopus (Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joanna Egret (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lacey Badger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Isaac Hyena (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Trunks Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nika Kangaroo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gregory Lion (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Reveille – Richard Myhill (opening) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (“It’s another beautiful morning!”) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (Pixiefrog hates doing the morning announcements…) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (…but today he’s in a better mood) * X Head (A) – Galileo Seven, Marvin Strait, Dre Zagman (Smashing Tadpoles) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (Pixiefrog’s throat gets stuck) * Waltz Scherzo – Jack Shaindlin (Adam the morning person) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (those tiny morning announcements) * Get A Grip – John McCurry, Howie Beno (Jake takes over) * Dreams Of The Heavens – Ennio Morricone (“I’m finally…popular!”) * Love Missile – Beast (Pixiefrog’s office gets a makeover) * Meltdown – Simon Phillips, Ray Russell (“I’m Dork Dorkerson! Yeah!”) * Quiz Wizard (B) – Ed Welch (when Adam met Jake) * Meltdown – Simon Phillips, Ray Russell (“It’s time for the Morning Zoo!”) * ? (Nurse Gazelle’s warnings) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (“Adam! It’s you!”) * Dreams Of The Heavens – Ennio Morricone (the moral of the story) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (ending) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (end credits scene) Trivia *This title is a possible pun on "The Morning News". *Principal Pixiefrog's notes have to be written on 8/12x11mm sheets of paper, due to his minuscule stature. *Principal Pixiefrog's body puffed up and had a low pitched voice like Mrs. Puff from "Spongebob Squarepants". *Smashing Tadpoles is a parody on Smashing Pumpkins. *Mrs. Warthog and Principal Pixiefrog has worked at CDMS for 34 years. *Jake's costume attire, when taking on the role of a DJ alludes that of electro house musician, Steve Aoki's. *Jake and Adam's respective DJ names are "Jumping Jake Jolson" and "Dork Dorkerson". *I Didn't from "Pants in Space" makes another appearance, as a temporary teacher. **Apparently, he addresses himself as "Larry", which was a misnomer that Principal Pixiefrog gave him in the previous episode, not wanting to call him by his real name. Somehow, this must have stuck and now even "Larry" uses it. *Sixth episode where Adam and Jake are in gym together, following "Chew on This", "Guano in 60 Seconds", "Le Switcheroo", "Talking Teddy", and "Uniformity", complying with the title of the show. **Speaking of which, Jake makes a fourth wall joke, referencing the show's artifact title, with he and Adam only occasionally being seen in gym class together. *This was the second time where Adam quotes Bill Cosby, saying "Abba Zibba Zabba Zooba!". The first time was in "Up All Night". *Adam's favorite pie flavor is blueberry. *A flashback to the Adam and Jake first meeting is shown. They're both in stereotypical 80's clothes and Adam asks "Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Horbill's class is?", to which Jake replies "No." This was most likely a gag. *'Billboard Gag:' "Cocka-doodle-do", "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", and "KCDMS is on the hair". *'Credits Gag:' A live action still frame of Mrs. Warthog, with flies buzzing around her. At the end, she swats them all with her tail. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Adam Episodes